1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element. In addition, the invention relates to a semiconductor device (hereinafter, referred to as “ID tag”) in which data communication is possible by wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element has been applied to various fields such as an IC card as well as electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable terminal, and the like and is promoted to have a high capacity. A semiconductor device has a memory cell array which comprises a plurality of memory cells each including a memory element in a region where a bit line and a word line intersect through an insulator, and a precharge circuit for setting potential of the bit line to arbitrary potential in a non-selected state of the word line.
As the capacity of a semiconductor device has been increased, delay in a selection of address has been caused by resistance of a wiring which is made longer or by the complexity of a large-scaled decoder. Then it generates a selected state of a word line when a precharge operation of a bit line is performed. Accordingly, data in a memory cell may be rewrited or destroyed by causing malfunction. In other words, reading and writing of data cannot be performed accurately.